Sinclair User Issue 5
This issue was dated August 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 1½ pages (19-20) *Colour for Scisoft maths - (19) *Northern Fair 'a disaster' - (19) *ZX-81 taking off in the States - (19) *Spectrum six weeks late - (20) *Lending software - (20) *Sale may raise £10m: Sinclair Research and its planned sale of shares. - (20) Software Scene Phil Garrett looks at ways of enjoying your holiday despite poor weather - 3 pages (14-16) Games *Greye defender is another 3D winner: 3D Defender & Breakout - J.K. Greye Software - (14) *Carnell Adventure: Volcanic Dungeon, Alien Intruder and Wumpus Adventure - Carnell Software - (14-15) *Asteroids in the home: ZX Asteroids - The Electronic Pencil Co - (15) *Silversoft arcade: Asteroids & Invaders from Silversoft - (16) *Playing for high stakes: 3 Card Brag & Craps from Newline Software - (16) Other Software *Taste of exotic from Diggles: The Diggles Kitchen - Micro Computer Software - (14) *Machine tools: Super-Zap and Lower Case - Martin Wren-Hilton - (15-16) Hardware World Hardware World - 1½ pages (43-44) *Little switch into reverse: ZX81 Video Inverter from B.A. Reader - (43) *Display interface: from ADH Systems - (43) *Fulcrum bleep: from Fulcrum Products - (43) *Colourscreen for tired eyes: from Ellanbee (Graphics) - (43-44) *New supply of printer paper: from Print-N-Plot - (44) *Memory chunks: Incremental RAM Board from East London Robotics - (44) *Remote controller: from Stripeland Ltd - (44) Features Holiday Problems: Taking the pain out of holiday separation - Nicole Segre - 2 pages (6-7) :Do Sinclair machines get lonely left at home during summer holidays? Maths Games: Relax with a pretty number pattern - Ian Stewart - 2 pages (9-10) : Ian Stewart looks at a rewarding way in which to spend a few hours playing with number series and loops Computer Camp: Picturesque setting for micro courses - 1 page (13) : Computer camps were introduced to Britain last year and proved so popular that they have been expanded rapidly. Compactor Routines: Getting a quart into a pint pot - D.J. Todorovic - 2 pages (24-25) : D.J. Todorovic considers data code compression by changing character codes Starting from Scratch: Lifetime's obsession can easily be acquired - 1 page (27) : Come to the ZX-81 with a clear mind to make the best use of your new machine. Toolkit Routines: Basic toolkits can help put polish on programs - Phil Garrett - 2 pages (29-30) : Phil Garrett looks at routines which can assist in writing tidier systems. Interface Review: Control system boosts power - Stephen Adams - 2 pages (39-40) : Stephen Adams looks at the Data-Assette ZX-99 and finds it good but that it could involve a lot of expense. Moving Graphics: Disneyland cartoons come to the land of the little Sinclair - Jack Knight - 2 pages (50-51) : Jack Knight considers that if it were not for the moving characters, micros would lose much of their fascination Inside Sinclair: Modest award-winner sets the pace in micro design - Claudia Cooke - 2 pages (55-56) : Claudia Cooke talks to Rick Dickinson, Sinclair industrial designer, who won a Design Council award for the ZX-81. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Portable systems can boost outdoor thrills - 1 page (5) Letters - 1 page (21) Mind Games: Good response to Nim contest - Philip Joy - 1 page (45) : Philip Joy looks into his postbag and finds a wide variety of competition entries, new forms of chess and anagram games. Helpline: File problems on display in ZX-81 - Andrew Hewson - 2 pages (47-48) Ceompetition - 1 page (59) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (61-62) Type-Ins All programs for the ZX81 unless stated. Bazooka (31) Air-Sea Attack (32) ZX-Man (33) Frogger (34-35) Towers of Hanoi (36) Interest Calculation (37) Shuttle (37) Limerick Writer (38) Adverts Sinclair Supermart - 2 pages (65-66) Games *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 2 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 12 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders, Planet Defender - page 12 *'The Software Farm' - ZX81: Gobblers, Asteroids - page 22 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 42 *'M.C. Associates' - ZX81: Peloponnesian War, Tyrant of Athens, Roman Empire - page 44 *'Lothlorien Computer Games' - ZX81: Samurai Warrior, Warlord - page 44 *'Serious Software' - ZX81: Cassette A, Spectrum: Cassette B - page 46 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 52-53 *'Moviedrome Video' - ZX81: The Tomb of Dracula - page 54 *'A. Readman Software' - ZX81: ZXC Arcade Plus Pack - page 57 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman - page 57 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 58 *'JRS Software' - ZX81: Games Pack, Battleships & Cruisers - page 58 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher - page 60 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 64 *'Abersoft' - ZX81, Spectrum: Adventure One, Mazeman, ZX81: Chess 1.4, Invaders - page 64 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 67 Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Nicole Segre, Ian Stewart, Phil Garrett, Stephen Adams, Philip Joy, Andrew Hewson, Claudia Cooke, Jack Knight, D.J. Todorovic External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Sinclair User Issue 005